Freedom and Love
by Rainbow820
Summary: Takes place after 3x14 with a twist. AU sort of follows plot. This is a Damon/Rebekah story with family elements thrown in. Rated T for violence, mentions of torture, and slight suggestive themes. There is also fluff involved. On HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

After the events of 3x14 the morning takes a different turn. There will be Elena bashing, Salvatore brother bonding, and Mikaelson sibling bonding. But most of all it is a DamonxRebekah story.

* * *

Rebekah wakes up next to Damon a smile on her face. She hasn't had someone be rough with her in years and she quite enjoyed it. Damon awakes moments after with the same thoughts in his mind. He leans over and places a gentle kiss to her cheek.

" Morning " she says in the accent that makes his heart flutter in a way no others had before.

" Morning " he replies in his deep voice that makes her stomach get all queasy in joy, especially after last night.

" Can you speak Italian ?" she asks suddenly.

" Non so signora Mikaelson, fa questo suono come italiano a voi?" Damon says with a smirk.

" Lo fa il Signor Salvatore" Rebekah replies smiling.

" How many languages can you speak?" Damon asks wrapping an arm around her.

" Quite a few, some are dead languages " Rebekah says looking at the clock she sighs. " I should probably go" she says a bit of disappointment in her voice.

" Wait, um if you don't want to you can stay here for a bit " Damon says unsure of what he is doing.

" I don't have anything but the dress you ripped " Rebekah complaints.

" We'll see going home to your over protective brothers in a ripped dress can't be a good idea " Damon protests.

" They would be angry with me " Rebekah says seeing what Damon will say to keep her there, so she knows if he is playing with her or not.

" Remember what we drank to? Don't let others tell you what to do. You decide for yourself I'm sure my old play thing Andy left some clothes in my bottom drawer over there " Damon says pointing. Rebekah could see in his eyes that he wanted her to stay. She decides to string him along just a little. She opens the bottom drawer and in the corner of her eye sees Damon's face fall just a little, it recovers so quickly if she hadn't been watching right then she would've missed it.

" Well she has horrible shirt taste could I borrow one of your shirts for now?" Rebekah asks a smirk.

" Of course " Damon says getting up and going to his walk in closet. He grabs a black t-shirt with three buttons down from the collar.

" Not bad, you only have black?" Rebekah asks. Andy's dark wash almost black jeans already on Rebekah.

" I have navy blue " he says a bored expression on his face. She grabs the oversized shirt pulling it over her head and straightening out her hair. She walks into the bathroom and double checks herself. Even though the shirt went below her butt she still thought she looked good. The warmth and scent of Damon still with her as she debates what to say next.

" Thanks " she says finally a flirty smile on her lips. and Damon looks a little sad she is leaving so soon.

" Elena is here " he says as they both here Stefan open the door. She glares and moves to leave.

" Did you sleep with me because of her?" Rebekah asks pausing before Damon can try and stop her.

" No " Damon says without hesitation. " I broke Kol's neck because of that " Damon adds. Rebekah smiles softly.

" He needed that it could do him good " Rebekah says.

" I doubt he'll see it that way " Damon says.

" Well he can get over it, his ego is almost as big as yours and he's had a thousand years to grow it. " Rebekah teases.

" Not funny " Damon says with a lopsided grin. Rebekah smiles and starts to giggle when he tickles her stomach.

" Damon please " she says and he pushes her on the bed.

" Take back what you said " Damon says smiling.

" No " Rebekah says looking her nails. Damon tickles her again sending her into a fit of giggles.

" Take it back " he says moving his hands down to her feet. She squirms and shrieks, she hadn't felt this care free in centuries.

" Alright I give Damon. You do not have a large ego just an inflated sense of self worth " Rebekah says. He puts his right hand over his heart as if she shot him.

" Your dead now " Damon taunts and she giggles backing away from him. She throws a pillow at him and he catches it with ease. He slams it against her and she gives him a pointed look.

" Oh it's on " Rebekah says grabbing another feather pillow. She hits him in the side of the head and their pillow fight begins. She swings when towards his mouth and he catches it tearing the pillow open with his teeth. This makes her laugh and grab another pillow and their fight starts again.

* * *

" What is going on in Damon's room I heard a woman shriek ?" Elena says.

" You should have heard last night " Stefan says casually. He listens smiling as his brother tickle the Original like she is a normal girl and not a very powerful vampire who could kill him before Stefan could get upstairs.

" No I heard her say mercy I'm going up." Elena says. Stefan warns her not to but she walks up anyways. Stefan puts down his book and follows her anyways. He smiles softly when Elena opens the door. Damon is tickling Rebekah's stomach and demanding she take back whatever it is she said. He sees Rebekah wearing what he guesses are Andy's jeans and one of Damon's shirts. Damon only had his boxers on. To top it all off the room is covered in feathers and there is a certain air of happiness in the room.

" What is going on ?" Elena demands. Damon and Rebekah look up from the bed and I know Damon has a true grin on his face.

" Need something bitch ?" Rebekah asks and I have to stop a laugh.

" Don't be mean " Damon says his eyes only meeting mine before drifting back to Rebekah.

" You like mean " Rebekah says and Damon bites her bottom lip.

" You know it " he says grinning.

" You compelled him didn't you " Elena says marching in.

" He drinks vervain " Stefan says rolling his eyes.

" Why would he be like this, acting so foolishly with her ?" Elena asks.

" Because this was my brother before the vampires, Katherine, the war. He was a lot of fun " Stefan says and Damon grins.

" There were a lot of wars why would one affect him ?" Elena asks.

" It was the civil war and I fought in the confederate army that is how it affected me I had to grow up " Damon says sitting up and pulling Rebekah to his lap.

" She tried to kill me " Elena says.

" She didn't " Damon says.

" She could've "Elena whines.

" I don't really care, Stef please escort the human from my room I'm a bit thirsty " Damon says showing his fangs. Elena gulps and walks downstairs.

" I didn't think you had it in you " Rebekah says.

" Well I was just reminded last night that vampires are better at humans than everything " Damon says kissing her neck.

" About time you stop following her around " Rebekah says smiling.

" Well I wasn't lying I'm hungry and I haven't had human pray in too long " Damon says.

" Well come on I want to hunt " Rebekah says standing and pulling him up. He grabs a navy blue t-shirt and jeans he puts them on grabbing his jacket before following Rebekah downstairs. Elena is following Stefan around while he tries to ignore her.

" Stef we are going hunting want to join?" Damon asks.

" Yes " Stefan replies setting down his book.

" Wait I've never been can I come ?" Elena asks.

" No " all three say at the same time.

" What if Klaus comes here demanding to know where Rebekah is?" Elena asks crossing her arms.

" Don't know why you'd be hanging around our house still "Damon says.

" You should be more worried about Kol " Rebekah says before leaving with Damon, Stefan following behind.

" Alright little brother today you will learn self control 101, you are going to stop when I say so or deal with the consequences" Damon says.

" Alright where are we hunting ?" Stefan asks.

" Everyone in this town is full of vervain we are going to Idylwood " Rebekah says. The two boys nod and follow after her. She runs at a slower pace so they can stay with her but they make it to the town in 4 minutes.

" Hold on. " Damon says seeing a black bird. He looks into the bird's eyes and the bird flies off.

" What did you do?" Stefan asks.

" Bird enchantment it's going to scope out prey " Rebekah replies. The bird soars back and they follow it to the creatures.

" I have another old trick up my sleeve " Damon says extending his hands and the fog starts towards the four campers. They all stand up looking around. Rebekah moves in and grabs the father. Damon takes the son and snaps his neck before grabbing the daughter. Stefan grabs the wife covering her mouth. Rebekah extends her fangs and bites the man. He squirms to no end and once the fog is lifted he becomes enraged at seeing his son dead, his wife, and daughter being drained. Stefan starts to feed harder and Damon drops his now drained girl and moves to his brother.

" Enough she is dry " Damon says softly. When Stefan doesn't listen Damon shoves him away snapping his arm. " Enough " Damon repeats.

" The boy " Rebekah says dropping the male. " You drink him Stefan you are the weakest here " she says. Stefan moves and starts to drink.

" Stop " Damon says when he knows the boy is dry. Stefan pulls away wiping his mouth.

" Messy eater that one " Rebekah says looking at Stefan and Damon grins.

" You have no idea. Come on we need to clean this up " Damon says slapping Stefan on the shoulder.

" Alright too bad they didn't run that's the fun part " Rebekah says turning to the man and sighing to her nails before ripping him apart it looks like he was mauled.

" Get rid of the son his neck was snapped no animal could have done that " Damon says Stefan nods and picks the body up rushing to the mountain side and throwing.

" I thought you were against killing " Rebekah says.

" I let Elena change me for the worse in my opinion we are above humans especially you " Damon says kissing her.

" You better believe it " she mumbles wrapping her arms around his neck.

* * *

" Bekah should be home " Klaus says.

" She went to the Grill lets start there " Kol says itching to hurt someone.

" Alright " Klaus says and they go in seeing Matt go out back they follow you.

" You can't go back there " the bartender says. Kol glares and the man smirks.

" Don't fight me little boy " the man snaps. Klaus laugh and Kol walks over picking shot glass up. The man watches in disbelief as Kol shatters the glass with a squeeze of his hand and impales him with the glass.

" Can we go out back?" Kol asks as the man's eyes widen and his hand flies to his stomach.

" I'll take his silence as a yes " Klaus says and Kol goes in front.

" Matt mate where did Rebekah go?" Kol asks.

" You almost broke my hand " Matt says.

" Don't test him he'll do worse " Klaus warns.

" You're the bad guy " Matt snaps. Kol sighs picking up a knife and a towel. Matt gets the towel in his mouth and a knife through his hand sticking it to the counter.

" Let's try this again where is Rebekah ?" Kol asks pulling out the towel.

" You're insane " Matt cries. Kol groans in frustration and twists the knife harshly.

" Ready?" Kol asks and Klaus leans onto the wall watching.

" Never you don't get to know about her whereabouts " Matt says.

" She is my little sister " Kol says lifting the knife out of the hand and making a slice on the knuckles before slamming it back into Matt's palm.

" Fine she went with Damon last night " Matt breaths out.

" That wasn't hard " Kol says sadly turning to leave.

" My hand " Matt cries.

" Oh aren't you a quarter-back my bad " Kol says walking out, Klaus shrugs and follows his younger brother.

" We are going to pay the Salvatore boarding house a visit " Klaus says and Kol nods. They both super-speed to the house opening the door. Testing it Klaus walks in followed by Kol.

" They aren't home, Rebekah was here. I swear if they hurt her they are going to wish they were never born " Kol growls.

" Patience brother I smell them getting closer all of them " Klaus says looking in the liquor case.

" Look here this stuff is older than Damon himself " Kol says.

" That happens to be mine no matter how old " Damon says.

" I want it " Kol says smelling it.

" I snapped your neck once " Damon says glaring.

" Oh calm down Damon you have older and better " Stefan says Rebekah coming in last.

" Kol don't you have someone to torture ?" Rebekah asks.

" I just finished we only know you came here because Matt finally decided he valued his hand " Kol says. " Wasn't that your little toy, that you decided not to kill " Kol says. " Did you only sleep with Damon to get over that piece of garbage ?" Kol asks playing on Damon's emotions.

" Ignore him he is playing his favorite game" Rebekah says.

" Is it true?" Damon asks.

" No I never really wanted Matt. Why did you sleep with me? " Rebekah asks. Klaus scowls and Kol smirks thinking Damon is about to get killed by Rebekah. Stefan walks down into the main room curious as well.

" When I saw you talking to Matt I got a surge of jealousy. I wanted to kill him but then he walked away and I saw my chance " Damon says taking her hand.

" Let's see another girl's pair of jeans, not Elena's too expensive and long. Along with Damon's shirt and your shoes from last night. You look terrible " Kol says. Rebekah lets out a growl and Damon takes her into his arms.

" He is messing with you " Damon says softly and Kol smirks.

" Not bad Salvatore " Kol says extending his hand. Damon takes it and Kol starts to squeeze. Damon does the same thing but a little harder to match the force and Stefan rolls his eyes at Damon.

" Kol let him go " Rebekah says pouting. Damon and Kol let go at the same time both their hands red.

" Bekah go home and put some real clothes on I'm going to chat with Damon " Klaus says.

" I'll be fine " Damon says and Rebekah nods dashing from the house.

" I think you need to understand if you hurt our sister we will kill you " Klaus says.

" Slowly " Kol adds.

" I know " Damon says taking the bourbon off the table and pouring everyone a glass.

" Bekah falls in love quickly and full heartedly " Klaus warns.

" Damon does too " Stefan says earning a glare from his older brother.

" Then Elena?" Kol asks.

" Was a jealous fixation " Damon admits.

" What?" Stefan asks.

" I tried to teach you a lesson as the years went on every time a girl was chosen over me I would come in ruin everything and leave you " Damon says taking a sip.

" You just wanted your little brother back I can understand wanting siblings back " Klaus says.

" Yet you daggered us anyways " Kol says and Klaus gives an apologetic smile.

" Well if it comes to you or Elena this time I will choose you " Stefan says and Damon smiles.

" Brotherly bonding I like it " Rebekah says walking back in with her clothes on. She is wearing a just above the knee white sweater dress with knee height stiletto black boots.

" How did you run it those " Damon asks walking to her.

" A thousand years of practice " Rebekah says bending her head down to kiss him.

" It makes you taller than me " Damon complains.

" Well seeing as you're in good hands we expect you home by 5 " Klaus says and the two brothers blur from the room.

" They like you " Rebekah says sitting on his couch extending her hand. Damon gives her his glass. " Day drinking Damon what have you done to me " she complains.

" Elena is back, with Bonnie and Caroline " Stefan warns. Damon scowls and subconsciously takes Rebekah's hand.

" Woah I know we are here to be angry at you and all but I love your shoes " Caroline says as they walk in. Rebekah smiles and turns towards Elena.

" What do you want doppelgänger?" Rebekah demands.

" You to leave Damon alone " Elena says looking down at Rebekah. Rebekah stands up now much taller thanks to her shoes.

" I don't want her to leave me alone " Damon says standing up as well. Stefan goes to his brothers side.

" Stefan back me up " Elena commands.

" No I've put you before Damon too many times " Stefan says moving close to his brother.

" You're going to make me blush Stef " Damon and making Stefan roll his eyes.

" Leave Elena neither brother wants you, and you don't have a right to tell me or them what to do " Rebekah says.

" Damon loves me not you " Elena says reaching her hand up to slap Rebekah. Damon catches her hand and squeezes hard until he hears a snap.

" Damon " Caroline says angry going to bite her wrist.

" No don't do that " Bonnie says. " Elena needs to learn a lesson she can't control a vampire " Bonnie says and Caroline sighs.

" You can't be siding with the she devil " Elena growls tears forming in her eyes.

" Get her out of here before I do it myself " Stefan says to the two girls. They grab Elena who shakes them off standing her ground. Bonnie leaves with Caroline both done with Elena's attitude.

" No, I won't let this happen tell me you love me " Elena demands walking towards Damon. Rebekah snarls and has Elena across the room in a second. Elena is pinned to the wall by her throat and is choking.

" Stay away from him " Rebekah commands and Damon smiles a captivating smile that has Rebekah back at his side quickly.

" You don't own him " Elena says in her whining voice.

" Neither do you " Rebekah says.

" Elena out I don't want you here " Damon says.

" This isn't your house " Elena snaps.

" Well it isn't yours not since you died. Then considering I'm Stefan's legal guardian it is my house as well, he is seventeen and can't really make sensible decisions about woman. So he isn't allowed to date " Damon decides making Stefan smile.

" He is older than seventeen " Elena says.

" Well I'm his older brother I'm in charge " Damon says. " Now get out " he says in a low voice.

" Stefan tell him he can't " Elena protests her hold on the Salvatore brothers gone. Damon grabs her neck showing his fangs.

" I've wanted to do this for a long time " he says biting her shoulder. She squirms while Rebekah's heart soars at him doing this. She knows she is falling in love and this time it feels different she embraces it more. Stefan watches torn between helping the girl he still has feelings for and sitting back watching his brother feed. He always enjoyed doing it. His brother fed so much differently than him, he didn't do it hard but softly and cruelly at the same time. He in a way envies his brothers ability to feed without guilt and the ability to know when enough is enough. When Elena starts to go pale he lets go and glint malicious in his ice blue eyes.

" Go before he finishes you off " Stefan warns. Elena starts sobbing.

" Your mother will kill you tonight all of you, Finn is going to be the sacrifice the champagne last night had my blood in it you are bonded. " Elena reveals.

" Bitch " Rebekah says taking Damon by the hand to stop herself from killing Elena.

" You are going to die and all you can do is insult me?" Elena demands.

" We kill your mother. It will stop the spell " Stefan says to Rebekah.

" Take her, messing with a hand won't be enough for Kol " Rebekah says and Damon grabs her arm tossing her like a ragdoll to Stefan. Reluctantly Stefan brings her to the car hoping he can find a way to stop the torture Kol will dish out.

" See you there " Damon calls and he and Rebekah blur out towards the Mikaelson mansion.

" What to do with you " Stefan says.

" Please Stefan your blood I need it " Elena begs.

" Are you done bothering Damon and Bekah ?" Stefan asks.

" She's Bekah to you now?" Elena demands.

" I knew her in the twenties we were friends so was Klaus and I " Stefan informs her biting his wrist. She drinks feeling like herself again she lets go.

" Now Kol can't kill me " she says smugly.

" Of course that is why you wanted the blood, but he can if he wanted. In fact he probably will just so he can make you drink a person, before kills you for real " Stefan replies.

" You won't let him neither will Damon he will see he still loves me " Elena says. Stefan rolls his eyes and drags her to the car.

" Get in " he commands and she complies not wanting another Salvatore angry with her. She sits quietly the whole ride.

* * *

" You're buying me new shoes they heels broke because of you " Rebekah says and Damon nods rolling his eyes. She throws the broken boots into a corner a frown on her face.

" Back so soon sister, and you brought him " Klaus says and Damon smirks.

" She just couldn't be without me " he says and she rolls her eyes.

" Remember what I said this morning?" Rebekah asks.

" And remember the cost?" Damon asks raising an eyebrow. She smiles and giggles. Kol looks up at the noise.

" You'll have to get new pillows and a vacuum after you get all the feathers " Rebekah says.

" Worth it " he says wrapping an arm around her waist.

" Onto business, our mother is going to kill us " Rebekah says.

" You're lying " Elijah says walking in and eyeing Damon's arm like he wanted to rip it off. That only made Damon pull Rebekah closer.

" No she isn't Elena helped. The champagne you drank links you all together " Damon says. " One of you dies so do the others " Damon clarifies.

" The bitch Elena is in for it now " Kol says a knife suddenly in his hands. Damon raises an eyebrow.

" He has them on him always " Rebekah explains. Kol flashed a devious smile that Damon returns.

" Don't worry Stefan is on his way with her right now. The plan is to kill your mother " Damon says.

" You can Klaus you did it before " Kol says standing up.

" For her little friend Bonnie who has been a thorn in my side I have Rayna Cruz's blood to harm her with and give her " Damon says.

" I don't know how or where you got it but what form is it in?" Kol asks.

" Pill and bags we can inject it into her and make her drink it. You keep her scared she can't hurt us " Damon says.

" Wait you want in on this?" Kol asks.

" Bonnie I do. Not Elena I'd probably kill her too quickly. I have experience with torture " Damon says.

" Trust me he does. Should've seen that Mason Lockwood a bloody mess when we got rid of his body. Damon burned with made him eat wolfsbane and ripped out his heart to kill him. We were short on time and had to tie up loose ends quickly " Stefan explains.

" I wish I had longer, Elena's kid brother Jeremy watched as I made him eat wolfsbane and left before I could kill him. " Damon says glaring at Elena who looks healthy.

" You let him watch that " Elena demands and Damon rolls his eyes.

" Lucky I didn't snap his neck, again " Damon snarls.

" Calm down we just have to get rid of Esther, we will do it together " Rebekah says.

" I'm out I have a torture to plan " Kol says a plan formulating as he grabs Elena by the arm. " Go by a necklace give it to Bonnie's mother for Bonnie " Kol instructs dragging Elena towards the basement. Damon kisses Rebekah before heading out.

" Pretty necklace it's mine now " Kol says ripping it off her before strapping her down to a chair with chains.

" Please let me go " Elena begs.

" Why love, we are just getting started. You see you have no one Stefan is all done with you, Damon in already in love with my sister. Your friend Caroline will be fine without you. Bonnie well I have plans for her " Kol taunts pulling out a knife. He raises it and Elena shuts her eyes turning away.

* * *

First chapter thoughts? I really love the idea of Damon and Rebekah plus I cannot stand Elena. Follow, Favorite, and Review please.

Translations: Source Google Translate

1-Non so signora Mikaelson , fa questo suono come italiano a voi?: I don't know Ms. Mikaelson does this sound like Italian to you?

2- Lo fa il Signor Salvatore: It does Mr. Salvatore


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back into the story. Sorry for the gap I'm having a hard time focusing on the story so it may be on hiatus for a little bit.

* * *

Kol softly brings the knife down on her cheek giving it a quick nip. She winces and he grins at her low pain tolerence.

" Why isn't Damon helping?" She asks.

" He is planning Bonnie's own little game " Kol says. " Now tell me why would you help my mother?" he asks.

" You're monsters " she says spitting on him. She realizes this was a mistake when the smirk changes into a snarl. He kicks her ankle snapping it.

" Wouldn't it be a shame if it weren't going to be set properly " Kol says twisting it. She groans in pain. " Like that " he says standing back up.

" You are going to die soon do you really want to spend it tortuing me?" Elena asks.

" Of course I do it's my favorite activity after all " Kol says pulling down her sleeve. He takes his knife and carefully cuts so he snaps some tendons she screams out in pain making him grin.

* * *

Damon walks in the jewelry store and randomly picks out a silver chain necklace with a large silver feather on it. He pays and leaves with the box towards the hotel where Bonnie's mother is staying.

" Hello Abby?" Damon calls knocking in the door.

" What do you want?" She asks glaring.

" I want you to give this gift to your daughter and spend the following hours of the day bonding with her " Damon compels and she nods taking the box from him.

" I will " she agrees shutting the door. He smiles happy with his handy work before super-speeding back to the Mikaelson mansion.

" Where is everyone ?" Damon asks Stefan when he gets in.

" Kol is in the basement with Elena, Elijah and Klaus are making a plan, and Rebekah is showering " Stefan says smiling up at his older brother.

" You doing ok ?" Damon asks.

" Kol has barely gotten started I want to stop it he is making deliberate cuts to cause the most pain. He barely has even started with emotional torture I here this guy is very good at what he does " Stefan says knowing what his brother meant.

" Let's sort through their liquor " Damon says walking towards the cabinet.

" If you take anything I get to snap your neck " Kol says opening a drawer.

" Rude. Why are you up here?" Damon asks.

" Need something better than a knife " Kol says pulling out a few things.

" You're going to have to pause we found something " Klaus says and Kol sighs dropping them back in.

" Bekah lets go " Klaus shouts and she comes down hair in a towel. She has a cream colored shirt that hangs off the shoulders on. With a green blazer on top with grey jeans. She has black flats on and Damon takes her hand.

" The Bennet witchs are where our mother is getting her power if we were to turn one into a vampire the link would be broken " Elijah says.

" I'll turn Abby you distract your mother " Damon says.

" Alright we have to find out where they are go to the woods spread out and look" Klaus instructs. " Rebekah you go with Kol. I'll go with Elijah. Then the Slavatore brothers go together" Kalus adds.

" Alright watch out for the Bonnie girl she likes to do a mind trick. They are bound to be near by " Damon says.

" That's it I know where they are. Check around the house where the witches were burned. Damon and I will deal with Bonnie and Abby " Stefan says and they nod all blurring towards the house.

* * *

" Elena?"Caroline calls from behind a locked door in the basement.

" Please no more I'm sorry " Elena sobs and Caroline kicks the door in. Her hands fly to her mouth as she sees her best friend.

" Elena what happened ?" Caroline asks. The blood is dripping from her arm wounds and Elena's head is held high despite the pain. That is mainly because Kol decided to use the heretics fork.

" If I move down I get impaled " Elena says and Caroline rips it away from her neck.

" He promised this was the stuff I would beg for in the end before he turned me and made me drink some one I care about dry " Elena says falling as Caroline breaks the chains.

" Kol is a sick bastard even Klaus hates his techniques he told me himself " Caroline says biting her wrist. Elena drinks at it hungrily.

" There we go that's enough " Caroline says.

" We need to leave please don't let him find me " Elena begs.

" We are going home my mother won't invite him in I'll stay with you" Caroline says. She takes Elena to her car and drives them towards her house.

* * *

" Mother how could you?" Rebekah asks.

" It isn't you its what you've become " She responds.

" You'll pay for this " Kol threatens.

" Give it a rest your just angry I took away your magic " Esther says.

" You better believe it " Kol snarls.

" what is happening ?" Esther demand as her magic flies away.

" Your boyfriend pulled through" Klaus says.

Kol rushes forward shoving over his mother. Befor he can bite her she uses her fleeting magic and makes smoke appear. Finn grabs her and speeds them from the circle. Klaus growls in frustration while Kol already has plans for a painful death to Finn in his mind. Rebekah has tears in her eyes all she wanted was her family to be whole. Damon and Stefan join them. Stefan gets the lowdown from Klaus and Kol, while Damon comforts Rebekah. He kisses her lightly and she cries into his chest.

" It'll be alright Bekah " Kol says smiling at her sister. She hadn't felt comfortable enough with anyone but her brothers to break down to besides Damon before. She nods pulling away and Damon wipes away her tears.

" Bonnie was wearing the necklace " Damon informs Kol.

" Good " Kol responds.

" I want to see if you live up to your reputation " Damon says.

" Well come on you can see stage one of Elena's punishment " Kol beams and the two boys rush off.

" You think it'll be too much for Damon?" Rebekah asks.

" No he may have tips " Stefan replies before the other three follow them. When they walk in Kol is waiting an angry expression on his face. Klaus and Rebekah move out of the way knowing an angry Kol is the most dangerous Kol.

" She isn't here if you let her out" Kol shouts shoving Stefan over.

" He didn't Caroline did " Damon says walking up and pulling Kol off. He helps Stefan up and doesn't let go of his arm. Stefan smiles at his brother protective nature.

" She is getting a visit so may her mother " Kol growls.

" Not Liz leave her be " Damon says and Kol scowls but nods his head.

" Nik please get the Tyler boy he will be good bait" Rebekah says smiling.

" Alright I'm going to do a new plan no physical torture for awhile. " Kol says.

" What are you going to do?" Stefan asks.

" Do girls still value their reputations ?" Kol asks.

" Yes " Stefan says skeptically.

" He is going to parade Elena around the town as his girlfriend, he will treat her like an animal and give the wrong impression of her off to important people, he loves it " Klaus says.

" Sounds fun " Damon says. Rebekah glares angrily.

" You have a girlfriend " she snaps.

" We exclusive now ?"he asks a cheeky grin on his face.

" You knew I would say that you bastard " Rebekah says and he takes her hand. He kisses her cheek and she sighs.

" You still have a few witches I could see about getting something done for me?" Kol asks Klaus.

" Yes just outside of town I'll get you her address " Klaus says grabbing a piece of paper. Kol leaves the house and Stefan bids the originals goodbye. Damon follows Rebekah up to her bedroom. Rebekah hands him back his shirt before entering her closet she comes out a few seconds later in a white tank top with sea foam green shorts on. She starts staring at Damon and for the first time in a very long time he is unsure of what to say or do.

" Do you want me to leave?" He asks.

" No it's just no one has ever stayed the night with the intent of sleeping " Rebekah says.

" How do you know I want to sleep" Damon asks a flirty smile on his face and he raises an eyebrow.

" Because you are tired, so come " Rebekah instructs he strips to his boxers before crawling into bed next to her. He wraps his arms around her and she curls into him. He leans over and presses a tender kiss to her lips.

" Good night Bekah " he says softly.

" Good night Damon " she replies letting sleep over take her.

* * *

In the morning Damon wakes up when he is pulled off Rebekah. " Up we go after Bonnie today we need the witch power blocking blood " Kol says and Damon growls.

" Fine it's at my house I'll be back soon " Damon says clearly annoyed.

" Don't complain you were just in bed with my little sister I'm being nice " Kol points out. Damon grabs his clothes and blurs out of the mansion.

" Damon " Rebekah mutters reaching her hand out. She wakes up and glares at her smirking older brother.

" Off doing an errand for me time to get up." Kol says.

" Bastard " Rebekah mumbles going into her closet. A few seconds later she comes out in a pink sweater with white diamonds on it, black jeans, sparkly white flats, and a black purse.

" I have big plans for today it all starts with getting the Bennet witch she will be with her mother, you distract Damon finds leverage?" Kol asks.

" What ever you need brother " Rebekah agrees fixing his blazer collar for him. She takes the dark object that burns her hand from his collar.

" Tsk Tsk Bekah you should no better than to touch my things " he says picking it up off the ground and putting it back under his collar.

" We start when Damon gets back he is a key part you and him are going to kidnap Bonnie. Any piece of jewelry specifically the feather necklace can be dipped in the blood he has to render her useless. Do this after you knock her out. Klaus is getting Tyler don't fail me. I'm going to start the first day of breaking Elena reputation as a respectable, independent, trustworthy girl. " Kol says leaving the room. Rebekah goes to her bathroom to start on her hair and make-up.

* * *

" Elena you can't just leave what if Kol found you?" Caroline demands.

"Caroline I'm sorry I went home but I needed clothes " Elena says as she walks out of the bathroom. She is wearing a white and red stripped top, regular jeans with a belt, brown tall boots with barely a heel, a brown bag, and dangling bracelets.

" Well you do look cute " Caroline admits.

" Hi miss Forbs my name is Klaus Mikaelson I'm here for Caroline " Kol says from out front. Caroline looks up that was not Klaus.

" Well come on in " she says and Caroline blurs to the front room. Kol reaches her before she can make a noise and tightly grabs her wrist.

" Quiet your mother isn't allowed to know who I am until we leave " Kol says softly taking out his phone. He shows a photo of Tyler at his house with Klaus. " Or he dies " Kol says in a whisper. " Now invite your mother to the party tonight " Kol adds handing her an envelope.

" Mom Klaus would like to know if you are coming to the party for founding families, and the Mikaelsons " Caroline says.

" We would love to attend " Liz says.

" Wonderful speaking of founding families you can come out now Elena " Kol calls.

" Why are you here?" She asks.

" I'm here for peace " Kol says tossing her a box. She flinches and barely catches it. " Come on Kol wanted me to show you the dress he got for you " Kol says a cheeky grin on his face.

" I'm not going anywhere with you " Elena snaps.

" Your boyfriend would be very upset if you didn't agree to wear the dress" Kol says making Elena feel sick to her stomach.

" I thought Stefan was her boyfriend?" Liz says confused.

" No it's my little brother Kol of course, now come on " Kol demands. He walks close to her when she doesn't move.

" You will, or Bonnie dies. Caroline can't fight back or Tyler dies " Kol whispers in her ear opening the box for her and she moves back." Here this bracelet will protect you from feeling pain inflicted by a supernatural, you can still have things broken and tortured but you won't feel pain and you can still die " Kol explains. The necklace is gold with a golden bow on top. He puts it on her wrist and she shutters at his touch.

" No more pain?" She asks.

" No more " Kol confirms smiling. " Come on we have a dress for you to pick up we are going to a party thrown by a witch friend of mine " Kol says and she frowns.

" I have to for Bonnie " Elena says and Kol offers his arm. She takes it begrudgingly and let's him lead her out his ridiculously expensive Porche. Kol opens the door and pushes Elena into the car before going to his side.

" He is the boy you're going to the ball with?" Liz questions.

" No that's Kol " Caroline says as they drive away

" I don't understand why didn't you say anything ?" Liz asks.

" Look left sleeve, right pant leg. Two knives. Left sleeve a mini steak. Under the blazer collar something I don't know what it is. From Klaus I learned they were all born witches, Kol was the only one to use the powers he has good relations with lists of witches and a vast knowledge of magic " Caroline explains.

" Why was Elena terrified of him ?" Liz asks.

" He tortured her with very medieval methods. He expects us to show up its a formal party we can't disappoint " Caroline says.

* * *

" Come on doppelgänger cheer up. Rebekah and Damon will be their don't be to jealous it isn't a good look " Kol says shifting gear and speeding up.

" Slow down " Elena says. He slams on the brakes making her jolt forward. She gulps at the annoyed expression on his face.

" Don't tell me what to do. Bonnies life depends on this night going well." Kol says and he starts driving again. They pull into the store and Kol opens the doors for her.

" Why are you being nice?" Elena demands.

" I'm sorry and I want to make amends I really see what the Salavtores _saw_ in you " Kol says emphasizing saw.

" Kol is this the girl you were talking about getting the dress for ?" The woman asks as they walks in. Elena is silent from his words.

" It is bring it out please. " Kol says a smile on his face.

" Here Miss Gilbert is your dress. " the woman says as it is brought out. It his winter white with black lace in the shape of roses on the bodice of the dress. The heels are black with lace designs on them as well. It is a sweethearcut and goes to the shoulder on the arms and hangs above the knee. The coat it winter white, long, plenty of buttons, and black frill on the bottom.

" I know it's a bit fancy for you but try it on " Kol says and Elena goes to the back and goes to put the dress on.

" Can you zip it ?" Elena calls out for the sales attendent. Kol beats her to it and opens the curtain. Elena jumps at the sight of him and tenses as his fingers caress her back before he zips it up. He has on the matching outfit. A black blazer over a black vest and white shirt. He has black dress pants on. Elena looks up in the mirror and smiles in spite of herself. She tenses as Kol lays a hand on the small of her back.

" Perfect " he says a wicked grin on his face.

* * *

Rebekah kisses Damon when he comes back and see Tyler walk with bourbon towards Klaus and grin knowing the plan is coming into motion.

" Bonnie will be with her mother at her house we have a drive ahead of us " Damon says. He gets in Rebekah's Ferrari and she gets in next to him.

" The other day when I went home to change what did Kalus and Kol say to you?" Rebekah asks.

" That if I hurt you they would kill be me, slowly " Damon says. " And that you fall in love quickly " Damon adds.

" They did now " Rebekah says plotting her revenge.

" It didn't scare me off because I'm the same way" Damon says looking at his girl friend. Neither of them said the three words but knowing they were on the same page made them both grin.

" Kol just texted me apparently we are all going to a party and that Bonnie can come so he can keep an eye on her " Rebekah says reading the text.

" I understand why you had to dagger him so many times, he told me about his mass feedings. I used to do that I sacrificed 12 people for I don't remember what. Unlike my self-righteous little brother I know we are above humans we've evolved " Damon says taking a hard left. He grins at the speed of the car.

" well we wouldn't of minded but we were being chased and when a huge group of people died it was like a neon light pointing Kol. " Rebekah says.

" So you say he's done the whole destroying reputation thing before"Damon says.

" It was 1902 and a girl was trying to get equal rights for all. Her name was Valerie Morning. Never wore a dress, fought like a man, rode horses like me, I had been doing that for 900 years prior. She never took any interest in men. Although men took interest in her, she had Raven black hair, and striking green eyes. She shamed me in public for wearing a dress. I wanted to so I did and I almost killed her. Kol told me to wait because by the time he was done with her she would kill herself. He tortured her for two days. She told him she would do anything to stop it. He came back with a Ruby necklace. When she wore it Valerie become obsessed with Kol. They went to her ball for women's rights and she was in a pink dress. She was all over him and everyone left before the ball could be finished. She was ruined but only wanted Kol. She convinced herself she was pregnant even though she could t of been and when Kol wouldn't take her she jumped off a bridge. " Rebekah explains.

" Wow he's insane " Damon says. " Will he do that to Elena?" Damon asks.

" No never a repeat performance it'll be something different. He had an onyx in his blazer collar this morning but that is dark magic I don't think that is what he will use. We will sweat the party " Rebekah says and Damon smirks. He leans over kissing her girlfriend before speeding up.

" We're almost there it's off the beaten path so about three more minutes " Damon says.

" Good I hate driving I prefer to run" Rebekah says.

" Me too but we have to take Bonnie with us. " Damon says. " Alright I'll need you to compel the mother and get her so Bonnie will come willingly. I'll take her feather necklace and dip it in the blood here. " Damon says as they pull into the driveway.

" Got it " Rebekah says walking up to the door. " Hi, I'm going to need you to step out here please " Rebekah instructs through compulsion. Abby walks out and Rebekah takes her in a choke hold.

" Bonnie come out here " Damon calls.

" Damon I don't want to see you " Bonnie says glaring when she sees her mother in a choke hold.

" And none of that brain stuff or your mom is dead " Rebekah warns smiling at her boyfriend.

" What do you want?" Bonnie asks.

" For one your necklace" Damon says.

" My mom gave it to me before " Bonnie says.

" I turned her int a vampire adorable you'll get it back, necklace" Damon says extending his hand. Bonnie tosses it to him and he pulls out the cup of blood. He dips the feather in before handing it to her.

" Put it on " Rebekah says.

" You're sick the both of you" Bonnie snaps placing the bloody necklace back in and she feels her powers start to fade. When she reaches to remove it it burns her hand.

" Kol's orders " Damon corrects.

" Come with us we have a party to go to and your mom will be fine if you don't fight" Rebekah instructs.

" Alright don't hurt her I'll come" Bonnie agrees stepping outside.

" Remain in your house and sit tight until I call to release you from compulsion, if I don't call by two a.m. jam a table leg through your heart. " Rebekah says shoving Abby back inside.

" Understood " she says and Bonnie walks with Damon back to the car. She gets in the back of the Ferarri.

" Damon take us to the nearest dress shop I need to find you a suit that matches the dress I'll be wearing. And you little witch will pick out a dress. Any dress my treat you have a bad night ahead of you might as well look good" Rebekah says getting in the car.

Bonnie nods, she watches as Rebekah's hand lies on top of the one Damon is using to shift. She unconsciously rubs his hand and it makes her smile a little despite her feelings on the two of them. Damon finds a dress shop in the the town and pulls in.

" Hello reservations ?" The receptionist asks.

" Heather is it yeah we don't need reservations " Damon says compelling her.

" Right that way suits on the left dresses in the right they are sorted by color " Heather points towards the store.

" Thank you Heather, why don't you take a lunch break you work to hard " Damon says and Rebekah shakes her head at her boyfriend.

" Why would you make her leave ?" Bonnie asks.

" This is a fancy store, the dresses and suits are tryouts you have to order them through the receptionist. Unless you would've of rather I drain her and then have to go deal with the security cameras. Which we do anyway Bekah" Damon says.

" Down for five minutes lets hurry " Rebekah says walking to the suits. She grabs a blue blazer, white shirt, grey pants, brown belt, and brown Italian shoes.

" Pick Bonnie in the next minute or you get to go to the party nood" Damon says.

" This one " Bonnie says grabbing a random one.

" Fancy " Rebekah says pulling it off the rack. The actual dress goes above the knee and is skin tight, it is white with black flower decorating it. The black wide strap goes over the right shoulder. Under the chest a black silk train wraps around the back of the dress and goes to the heel. The shoes that go with it are four inch black heels with silver straps.

" Come on we have to get back to my house before the party" Rebekah says. They leave quickly and get in the car. Damon speeds away from the store.

* * *

Kol walks into Caroline's room as she lays out her dress. It is a one sparkly strap over the left shoulder candy dress. The shoes are five inch bright red heels.

" Red that's pretty " Kol says.

" What do you want Kol ?" Caroline demands.

" I get why Klaus likes you. You have an original with a bad temper and a craving to toture yet you still are in charge some how. " Kol remarks.

" Well I'm just like that I guess, now what do you want " Caroline asks again not sure how to take that compliment.

" Anyways Klaus wanted to know what color you were wearing, and for you to wear this" Kol says handing her a necklace. It is the onyx that burnt Rebekah in the morning. The large stone is surrounded by a granite edge. There are little emeralds in the granite. The stone is on a golden chain.

" This is really heavy " Caroline says.

" Your strong enough, may I?" Kol asks. Caroline sighs turns around and moves her hair out of the way. Kol reaches over her head and pulls the chain back. He clasps it and Caroline looks in the mirror.

" Thanks " Caroline says resting her hand on the necklace.

" My pleasure, anything for my brothers girl " Kol says.

" One I have a boyfriend he is gone right now and two you can be gentlemanly if you want but you choose to be an ass, why?" Caroline asks.

" I think Tyler can stake a claim in you when he returns from trying to break the sire bond, and I think it's best to leave the gentlemanly business to Elijah don't you, I have to get ready as well goodbye Caroline. " Kol says super speeding away.

Caroline rolls her eyes before taking off her bathrobe and slipping into her dress.

* * *

"Elena darling are you ready we really must be going " Kol says.

" Yes " She says walking out with her jacket on. He is in his matching outfit to hers. Klaus walks by them to go pick up Caroline in a white shirt with a candy apple red vest, and tie on top. His grey suit pants and black Italian shoes thing it all together. He gets in his car and is off. Elena plays with her bracelet.

" Come on darling " Kol says and they walk out to his Porchse. They drive to the party and most of the founding families are already there along with Stefan. A butler takes Elena's coat while a witch comes down.

" Freya party looks lovely " Kol says.

" Thank you Kol" she says. Freya looks at her little brother wanting to tell him who she is but knows she needs to wait until the right time.

" Elena I would like you to meet Freya she is a friend of mine and will be staying in town for awhile " Kol says. Caroline and Klaus walk in next.

" Caroline, Niklaus please come in " the butler says checking his list.

" Lovely necklace love where did you get it ?" Klaus asks.

" Funny, you know you did " Caroline says.

" No I didn't " Klaus replies.

" You two talk I have something to do deal with " Kol says to Elena and Freya walking to Caroline and Klaus.

" Course he didn't get it for your did. It would only work if I put it on you willingly and now it has. That ties her to me, I get neutralized so does she, I die so does she. I needed insurance that I wasn't going back in a coffin." Kol says.

" Doesn't mean I can't torture what you want to keep safe " Klaus says looking towards Freya.

" you piss me off" Kol says and the necklace starts burning Caroline.

" Ow " she says pulling at it but the necklace won't come off. Kol makes it stop burning.

" Now I think I've made my point sorry Caroline darling you were really the only thing I could use" Kol says and Klaus glares.

" How are you using magic?" He demands.

" Somethings like onyxs can be enchanted in dark magic for anyone to use. That bonds her to me the catch is you have to put it on the person you want to bond with willingly. Lucky for me I can be a real gentlemen when I want " Kol says.

" I take it back your just an ass take the necklace off " Caroline demands.

" I can't the only way to do that would be to behead you I'm afraid" Kol says grinning.

" You are going to regret this, I'll torture your little play thing " Klaus says knowing how Kol hates it when people touch his things.

" She won't feel it pretty little bracelet makes sure of that. And if you killed her no more hybrids " Kol points out.

"You have this all figured out don't you, was Rebekah in on this or was she getting you a witch to barter against Elena with like you said?" Klaus asks.

" That was apart of it but if Freya messes up guess who takes her place the very powerful Bennet witch" Kol says.

" You bastard you won't have this upper hand forever " Klaus snarls.

" Your right Nik there is nothing I could possibly do to stop you from getting back the upper hand" Kol taunts.

" Here comes Rebekah " Caroline says knowing that will stop a fight between the brothers. They turn to see their sisters on Damon's arm.

" Damon, Rebekah please come in " the butler says.

Elena glares at Damon because he is looking at Rebekah like she is the only girl in the room despite her being there. Bonnie walks in and moves quickly towards the bar. Caroline stares in disbelief at the dress her best friend is wearing.

* * *

" You look amazing" Stefan says as Bonnie walks up to him.

" Thanks " she says playing with now red feather.

" Don't tell me Damon dipped that in blood" Stefan says.

" He did and it took away my powers, Kol is turning him into the monster he was when he moved here. " Bonnie says.

" At least he has Rebekah" Stefan says looking at his brother.

" I doubt she will help, I'm being held against my will why are you here?" Bonnie asks.

" For Damon, I don't trust the originals to not kill him Klaus has a habit of doing that to Bekah's suitors. Kol made himself a safety net linked his life to Caroline's through the necklace that Freya made for him " Stefan explains.

" So he now has us all at his beck and call and I thought Klaus was the evil one " Bonnie says.

" Everyone please gather in the next room where we will have dinner " Freya says. Stefan offers Bonnie his arm and she takes it. Caroline lets herself enjoy the night and walks with Klaus. Kol finds Elena and takes her to the next room. Damon goes to find Rebekah who had gone to speak with the Mayor. A founding family member kid walks about to talk to his girlfriend.

" Hey sweetheart did it hurt when you fell from heaven ?" He asks. Rebekah smirks and looks in disbelief at the cheesy pick up line.

" She couldn't tell you as she dug her way up from hell " Damon says walking to Rebekah.

" You are?" The boy asks.

" Damon Salvatore the boyfriend" he says. Rebekah takes his arm and they leave the boy there.

" I didn't know people still used those pick up lines " Rebekah says.

" Well he is lucky I didn't rip out his heart right then " Damon says pulling out her chair.

" I'm lucky to have such a protective boyfriend " Rebekah says.

" He's lucky to be alive as your boyfriend Bekah. Kol is up to something he has that crazed bloodlust look in his eye. I think he is going to have the dinner party for dinner. " Klaus says.

" Dagger him I don't care if it takes me with him I have an eternity these people don't " Caroline says.

" Going to be a bit hard seeing as he has all the daggers " Damon says. Kol turns and smiles at them before Freya stands up.

" Dinner is served " she says as the chefs start to bring out food.

* * *

I'm not sure about this chapter. I have a plan but it has to be established some before I can reveal it.


End file.
